


Instinct

by jeanswift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, War, secondary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanswift/pseuds/jeanswift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote for the D/Hr forum on fanfiction.net.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the sole property of J.K. Rowling.

Everything was muted - the sounds and the colors, as if someone had cast a _Muffliato_ on her world.

Even the dull roaring of blood in her ears and the pounding of her footsteps on the well-worn grey stones of the castle, had faded into the background.

She couldn't stop, couldn't think, she _had_ to keep running, _had_ to escape.

There was a deafening explosion as someone blasted a door open somewhere behind her followed by the sound of running feet. Her heartbeat accelerated, she was sure she was going to die from a heart attack before the dreaded curse hit her.

She increased her speed even as her body screamed at her to _give up_.

She _wouldn't_ give up.

She was a Gryffindor.

She was Hermione Granger.

"You won't get away this time Mudblood, I'll _kill_ you!"

She knew that voice - it starred in a lot of her nightmares.

She threw a _stupefy_ over her shoulder but the death-eater kept on coming.

She ducked as a curse was fired her way, but twisted her foot and fell to the ground, rolling to minimize the impact; which turned out to be fortuitous as a curse hit the exact place she had landed, leaving a scorch mark.

She scrambled to get up but a sharp pain in her ankle sent her to the floor. The dread was just setting in when she felt the cool sting of a curse on her back rendering her incapable of movement.

She was rolled onto her back by a sharp kick in the ribs.

The true impact of her predicament hit her then.

She was going to die here – staring up at the face of Lucius Malfoy, her angel of Death.

Suddenly, a green light accompanied by a shout of "Avada Kedavara!" came from _behind_ Lucius throwing his face in darkness - immortalized in that hateful sneer, Lucius Malfoy fell – to reveal a disheveled and beyond pale Draco Malfoy.

His eyes mirrored her horrified disbelief with more than a touch of stricken grief in them.

Softly, "I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."


End file.
